The present invention relates to a device for trimming and shaping a beard or moustache and in particular to such a device having a razor blade assembly capable of assuming different positions to accommodate the needs of the user.
Numerous devices for trimming facial hair are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,485 granted to Shurtleff et al. on Nov. 18, 1997 discloses a razor which has a handle ending in a bifurcated yoke on which a blade carrier is pivotally mounted to follow the contour of the surface being shaved. Although the pivotal mounting permits the blade to follow the contour of the surface being shaved, there may not be the range of options for handling the razor desirable during trimming and shaping of a beard or moustache.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,594 granted to Estrada on Apr. 22, 1997 discloses a razor attached to a handle such that it is able to pivot freely about an axis. Although the pivoting blade offers greater flexibility to the user, it does not provide the degree of control desirable for all types of trimming, particularly precision trimming of a beard or moustache.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device for trimming and shaping a beard or moustache which offers the user options in orienting the razor on the handle while providing for increased control over the razor in use.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a device for trimming and shaping a beard or moustache, comprising:
a handle having a longitudinal axis;
a shaving head comprising a blade assembly, said blade assembly having a shaving surface with one or more blades projecting therefrom; and
an interlocking structure for affixing said shaving head to an upper end of said handle;
wherein said interlocking structure is capable of providing movement of said shaving head from a first to a third position, said first position having an orientation in which said shaving surface is substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of said handle, a second position having an orientation in which said shaving surface is substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of said handle, and said third position having an orientation in which said shaving surface is at an acute angle to the longitudinal axis of said handle.